The invention relates to a set for lamination of a print carrier with a protective element.
Identity cards in check card format are used in the art in the most varied forms. In general, variable data (name, etc.) are recorded manually or by means of a printer. After the card has been printed or written on, however, it should be extremely abrasion-resistant. This is usually achieved by sealing the card with a transparent protective film.
The most varied methods for doing this are known in the art. Thus for example there are so-called sealing pockets or cards with folded lamination, but with these an unattractive transparent edge remains around the actual print carrier.
A set is also known which has a supporting sheet, a print carrier, a transparent protective film with adhesive layer and a cover element which covers the adhesive layer of the protective film. The print carrier and the protective film with cover element are retained on the supporting sheet in such a way that, after removal of the covering material, the protective film and the print carrier can be folded about an axis relative to one another, so that the print carrier is laminated with the protective film.
The print carrier and the protective film with cover element are disposed side by side in a cut-out in the supporting sheet and are releasably fixed by an adhesive film provided on the reverse face. The protective film likewise extends over the entire cut-out and is already firmly connected to the reverse face of the print carrier. The remaining part of the protective film is initially covered by the cover element. After the print carrier has been printed or written on, the cover element is removed and the print carrier is folded about its edge which directly adjoined the cover element which was removed.
Thus the front face of the print carrier can also come into contact with the protective film, so that both faces of the print carrier are laminated with the protective film.
However, this method has the disadvantage that the edge region about which the print carrier is folded is also sealed, whilst the edge regions of the other three sides are open.
During lamination of the print carrier, first of all, the print carrier must be detached from the adhesive film at the end remote from the actual folding axis in order that it may then be folded about one of its edges. In this folding process it is necessary to proceed very carefully in order to avoid creasing of the protective film or crooked application of the protective film.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved set for lamination of a print carrier which is easy and secure to handle.
According to the invention the set has a supporting sheet, a print carrier and a protective element, the print carrier and the protective element being held on the supporting sheet in such a way that the protective element and the print carrier can be folded relative to one another about a folding axis, so that the print carrier is laminated with the protective element. In this case the print carrier and the protective element are held spaced from one another on the supporting sheet and the folding axis is formed in the supporting sheet.
In a preferred embodiment, the print carrier and the protective element as well as the folding axis are produced with one stamping tool in one operation.
In the print carrier which is laminated according to the invention, the protective element merely covers one face of the print carrier, whilst all edge regions remain free.
In a further embodiment, the print carrier is formed by a back-lit film, the print carrier and the protective element being disposed in the set in such a way that the face of the back-lit film which can be printed on can be laminated by the protective element.
Further advantages and embodiments of the invention are explained in greater detail with reference to the description of some embodiments and the drawings.